With the changeover from mechanical keyboards to a touch-based operation by touchpads, touchscreens or multi-touchscreens, the problem arises that the keyboard, its layout and the individual keys and the pressure points thereof are no longer tangible. As a result, inputs by visually impaired or blind persons are made particularly difficult since learnable tactile orientation points are no longer present on a flat touchpad or touchscreen.